The Ruby Rose
by DeadRose21
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for a job teaching, taking her son Garion with her. What happens when she reunites with some old friends and some not so welcome memories.
1. Back to the Beginning

The Ruby Rose

I don't own Anything in this Fan Fic.

* * *

September first had just aboutarrived, and Hermione had packed. Her son, Garion Adam Granger, was also anxiously packed. He was starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and while sitting on his locked trunk he waited for his mother. The famous Hermione Granger. Hermione was in her room running through a checklist of _Things To Do_ and _Things To Pack_. She was often sad nowadays because of reasons only she knew.

The 28-year-old had been married to the famous Quidditch Player Victor Krum, but the marriage had ended badly. Inside she may have been sad, but in front of everyone else, especially her friends and son, she was the girl that was happy. Just like in her Hogwarts days. Hermione had a body anyone would hope for, although few people actually knew of it because of her preference for loose, shapeless clothes. Her hair was no longer the bushy squirrel tail it used to be, but cascaded down her back in smooth, silky waves.

When at last she became satisfied with her list, she called to her son.

"Garion, get off that trunk! And hold out your hand. It's almost time to leave!" She gave a flick of her wand and the luggage shrank to the size of marbles and flew into his hand.

"Mum? Are you ready to go?" Garion asked hesitantly. Hermione smiled and said, "Promise me you'll stay close and not wander." Garion hugged his mother around the waist. "I promise. I love you mum."

"I love you too. Let's go." She held out her hand, and he pocketed the marble-sized trunks and took her hand in his. They left their tiny apartment and ran to the bus headed for Kings Cross. When they reached platform 9 ¾ her son looked around in amazement.

"Mummy! This is brilliant! Just bloody Brilliant!"

Smacking his head in a motherly fashion she said, "Don't talk like Uncle Ron!"

"My apologies mum! But are we really getting on that train and-" he went off as excited as he was he couldn't stop talking. She smiled and looked at the train, and her jumping son. She remembered the days when she, herself boarded the train as a student. She sighed.

"Garion!" She tugged his arm a bit, "Ready to go on the Hogwarts Express?" Garion gave her the look of Duhh! And they boarded laughing.

* * *

thanks all for all of the Reviews that are helping me improve my story especially, Krya4, Much thanks and love to all readers!


	2. The Old and New

Comments!

Christine1889: Don't worry there is much more to come. I have it written down on paper. I just need to find time to put it onto the computer. Thinks for reviewing!

Mysteriouscharm: Don't worry I plan on continuing )

Seghen: You get to find out the ex in this chapter!

Alex25: Unless you want to proof read it for me please don't knock my grammar. I may be a little off cause I don't exactly use the best grammar. If you can't put it together by the second sentence then I'm sorry. And in my profile, I don't actually know what I put in it cause I kind of threw it together.

I don't plan on making lots of comments to people but, if you do review on a chapter you'll see it show up in the next chapter so ) Id also like ideas to help improve my plot if you want to add some fun wink wink stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcoming the Old and New

When arriving at Hogwarts they ran playfully off the train. Garion couldn't help but gasp when he saw a large figure in front of him. His mother immediately ran towards the giant.

"Hagrid! How are you? It is so good to see you! I can't believe how long its been!" She looked behind him and saw two other giant figures. "Madame Maxime! And who is this? Your strapping son, Grandshire?" Laughing she embraced them all.

"Mum? You know these . . . large people?" asked the wary Garion.

"O' Course she does! You'll be getting' to know us pretty well to. We are the care o' Magical Creatures Professors!" Beamed Hagrid. Turning to Hermione, "You both best be commin' up to the Castle now. Before everyone gets worried."

"Indeed. It's so good to be back." Almost as an afterthought, "C'mon Garion!" Garion had been frozen with shock of his over protective mother being good friends with Giants! But, he ran after them and climbed into a boat.

* * *

Once at Hogwarts they entered the great hall and saw a few familiar figures. Upon them entering the hall a few of them ran and embraced Hermione. Two of them picked her up in turn and spun her around. Screaming with the joy she had back in her 5th year she hugged them all. But, a small cough interrupted the small get together. They all turned to a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger, I would like to introduce the staff and welcome you back to Hogwarts. Our care of magical creatures Professors Hagrid and Maxime, our divination teacher, Professor Lavender Brown, Our Sex ed professors Parvati Patil and Viktor Krum," at the sound of her ex husbands name she flushed and paled, after Garion ran off to hug and talk to his father, "Our history of magic teacher is still Professor Binns, Muggle studies, Professor Blaise Zambini, Herbology Mr. Longbottom, Charms, Ms. Chang, Flying and Quidditch Master, Ron Weasley, Defense against the dark arts, Harry Potter." Although everyone smiled Hermione had a small frown appear on her face.

"Proff-"

"No need for formalities anymore. Please call me Albus."

"Albus, there is a teacher missing. I think you forgot someone."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I didn't think Id have to introduce you but-"

"Oh, No, no Albus I meant who is our new potions master?"

"I am afraid we won't know until tomorrow or later this evening. Now I'm sure you wish to unpack so please. Dobby shows her to her room and young Mr. Granger's temporary room." Dumbledore smiled at the boy who muttered his thanks and followed his mom out of the room. Ron and the other old Gryffindor followed them and talked to her about and to her son. But reaching her room the girls shut the boys out except Garion and marveled at her room. After a couple hours the girls left the two Grangers to unpack Hermione's things. After they finished they dined with his mother's old friends and retired at 10 that evening.

* * *

The next morning came to quick and Hermione helped her son find all his classes and everything while they waited for the other students to arrive. The only places she omitted from showing him were the secret passages. Finally at 5 o'clock the sounds of older students filled the great Hall. She led Garion to the first years and gave a brief introduction to Hogwarts.

"I am Professor Granger. I will be teaching you Transfiguration this year. When you enter these doors," She gestured to the ones behind her, "You will be sorted into your houses in which you will be a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or _Slytherin_, Now if you would please follow me to meet your new classmates." She opened the doors and walked with the first years into the great hall and called names for the children to be sorted. Her son was a slight concern for her, not because he was slightly nervous and tripped on the hem of his robes, but because the sorting hat had taken some extra time before screaming,

"GRYFFINDOR!" While going down the list she read the name,

"Rei Malfoy" a blond hair, blue eyed girl sauntered her way up, and before the Sorting hat touched her head,

"SLYTHERIN!" When the sorting ceremony was done Dumbledore stood and gave his start of term speech.

"I'd like to introduce two new teachers, since two of our staff has retired. Professors McGonagall and Snape have been replaced by Professor Hermione Granger as the new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor" Everyone applauded and some whistles could be heard above the roar, which didn't come from the Slytherin table. Some comments could be heard from the upper male students,

"She is hot!"

"Beautiful!"

"She cant be a mother! Her ass doesn't show it!" The entire time a certain blonde Rei Malfoy sat looking upset yet smug about something unknown to Hermione and applauded twice before stopping. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them.

"Yes, now our new potions master and Slytherin head is Professor Draco Malfoy." At hearing this almost the entire staff looked at the empty potions master's chair. "He couldn't join us tonight but you shall see him in your classes tomorrow. Now onto dinner." Waving his hands food appeared before the students. Everyone ate their fill, except for a slightly worried looking Hermione.


	3. Classes and Outside Lessons

COMMENTS!

Mysteriouscharm: Trust me things get weirder as the chapters go on. So ) Please keep reading and if you have any suggestions please send them in!

Roxxi05: thanks for commenting! I am trying to update ASAP but I barely have time between school, band, show choir, and forensics.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3: Classes and Outside Lessons

Hermione had her room to herself. When her thoughts ran back to the beginning of the sorting she remembered her distinct feeling of fear. For her son. When her son had been placed into Gryffindor she applauded happily as did the other Gryffindors, old and new. She had become concerned when he took a while because she very much feared the father part of him, which would have placed him in the Slytherin House. Thinking back to Dumbledore's announcements, she never knew that Draco Malfoy would ever return to the school to Teach! What shocked her even more was that his daughter was so much like him it was . . . scary.

* * *

Her first class was third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, which passed by without any _major_ problems. All she was doing was a get to know her students day. After she dismissed the students she had an hour of free time. But, she had nothing to do because she had already planned out the first six months of teaching! With no papers to grade she left to sit in on Harry's Defense against the dark arts class.

* * *

"Can anyone-,"Harry was starting as Hermione smiled and sat at the back of the room. "Professor Granger, would you please demonstrate to the class how well you know this particular subject?" Harry smiled as he walked down the class to take her hand and lead her forward, to the front of the room. 

"Please. Have your class ask and Ill try not to mess things up to badly." She replied looking at the class of Green and Red. Slytherins and Gryffindors how perfect a combination. A dark haired boy with steel gray eyes rose his hand. Harry had mentioned the night before that this was his 4th year class.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Malfoy. Professor." He sneered, Hermione recognized the sneer the second it started.

"Well, Mr. _Malfoy_ what is your question?"

"Which class do you believe most beneficial to learn; Transfiguration, Potions, or Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Mr. Malfoy that was-" Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he quieted.

"Harry what is his first name?"

"George."

"George, I believe that all of-"

"Which **one**."

"Defense-"

"I believe potions."

"Is that because your father teaches the subject? If so then, that is a poor reason to chose it as most beneficial."

"How Dare you! You just chose Defense against the dark arts cause of your _boyfriend_ here AND You are just a FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

"50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! YOU WILL RECEIVE A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENION!" Screamed Harry. "You will either serve it with ME, Professors Granger, Longbottom, or Weasley. No running to your daddy about this one because this is FINAL!"

"Harry," whispered Hermione. He looked at her because he heard the hint of a command in her voice, "I believe I was the one who was called a mudblood, not you. So including your punishments I believe I should add a few of my own." Turning to George she started to walk slowly to the back of the room, her eyes on him the entire time.

"Mr. Malfoy I want 3 rolls of parchement on why you believe potions is most beneficial to learn and then you will serve an additional week of detentions with me. I will be talking to your father about this little occurance and your essay is due one week from this very moment. Take a look at the time now because this is the time Ill collect it from you, where ever you are in the school, so there is no need to come to me." To say the least the boy was Royally pissed off, but Hermione wasn't done.

"You will meet me in my office tonight after dinner at 8 o'clock Sharp. I don't recommend you skip or be late. Oh," She added as an afterthought when she reached the door.

"One more thing. Each time you say mudblood to, about, or in any manner other than apologizing to someone for saying it your house will automatically be deducted 50 points. No one can lift this except me, So, don't bother with asking daddy dearest." Then she left. George Malfoy had given her an excuse to get within 100 feet of his father and she wasn't too thrilled about it. And she smiled while thinking about ripping Malfoy Sr. a new one.

* * *

Sorry this chapters a bit short. But I promise that I will try to make them much longer and they wont be this short or as short as 1st chapter. 


	4. The Potions Master

Comments

Mysteriouscharm: You have no idea how pissed ) lol thanks for reviewing!

Inmydreamworld: I'm glad your reading it!

Just so everyone knows I have things written down on paper up to chapter 13 so I'm planning this out in between school classes' lol. I hope to update ASAP so please don't getup set if I don't update regularly because school is basically a pain right now in my updating schedule! Lots of luv

* * *

Chapter 4: The Potions Master

"Who can tell me where one can find a bezor?" Asked a slightly annoyed Draco Malfoy. No one raised their hand except one, _this seems like dejavu all over again._ Draco saw that it was the hand of Garion Granger. _Figures_ he thought.

"Mr. Granger," He hissed.

"Sir, in the stomach of a goat." Draco sighed.

"Your mother is Hermione Granger, isn't she?" He had a feeling but he hoped he was wrong.

"Yes sir. She is the Transfigurations Professor. Were you two . . ." He paused and smirked sarcastically, "Close friends?" Draco was about to answer in more impolite terms than just hell no, before

"Garion Granger!" They class visibly winced knowing the tone of a scolding mother. Draco looked up to see an angel at the back of his dungeon where all his class had turned to look.

"Professor Granger, we were just, ah, discussing our old Hogwarts days as old class mates."

"Well, Malfoy." She said Malfoy softly because he was running through her mind. She felt very warm at the sight of him. _Damn he looks good; he looks the same as before but more so. Whoa NO! Bad Mione bad girl bad bad bad. I can't think of him that way. We are colleagues now!_ Suddenly she snapped out of her lustful feelings when she realized he was standing right in front of her. _He smells good!_

"I could always come back later," she said in a small whisper, all the while mentally smacking herself for seeming weak in front of him.

"We can talk over diner. Save me a seat?" He smiled. _Whoa that is a very great smile._

"Uh Sure." She paused. Then she whispered so only he and a few Gryffindors could hear. "I think that my son deserves some points for correctly answering your question." Draco couldn't help but feel aroused by her whispering. _Great I'm going to need a very long cold shower later._

"10 Points to Gryffindor for Mr. Granger's answer." Hermione smiled and walked gracefully out the dungeon.

* * *

She frowned to herself thinking about how he didn't argue and just complied with her input. The rest of her day was uneventful until the middle of her last class of seventh year Hufflepuff / Slytherin Class when Draco Malfoy stormed in.

"Professor Malfoy how may I help you?" To her class, "I want you to get into pairs and read the last half of chapter two." She walked up to Malfoy and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.

"Why on the first damn day of school does my son get two weeks of detention, an essay, and 50 points lost?" Hermione sighed. This was the exact reaction she wasn't hoping for and was wishing to bring it up later since she couldn't during his class.

"Malfoy you need to teach your son how to use CIVILIZED words. But, since you are inadequate I will have to teach him."

"Why though." He said with clenched fists and between gritted teeth.

"Your son called me a Mud blood." Color drained from his face as she said it so calm and devoid of emotion. Then he got even angrier.

"So you believe that merits you to give him all the punishment he is getting!" He half screamed.

"Note, you don't know that I didn't give him all the punishments. I didn't take the 50 points and give him the one week of detention. Harry did. I only assigned a week of detention and the essay." She sighed internally and turned towards the door.

"What about the mud blood rule you put on him?" as he put his hand on the door eliminating her chance of escaping to her class.

"I guess its just one way for him to learn not to say it to civilized company." Sighing aloud. "Remove your hand. I have a class to get back to." He removed his hand and just to add to his annoyance she said. "You are dismissed." She then walked back into her classroom to be greeted by whispers.

"You Mr. Jackson," she pointed to a lanky boy with hazel eyes and brown hair, "Tell me the importance of practice in this class."

"Umm. Practice is important because if you don't you wont get good grades on your Newts?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement."

"Yes. Notice try a spell from the back of the book. One of you have never done. Let's see," She looked and opened and found the "big book" spell.

"How about the big book spell. Try it on," She looked around the room. "Ah, Ms. Olson, try it on Mr. Pynos." All eyes quickly turned to an Asian American girl with brown hair and deep hazel eyes. And a tall red headed boy, they both shared a look worthy of the title a "Death glare."

"Professor Granger! I refuse you to allow me to become a guinea pig! She'll prolly hex me again!" stated an upset Mr. Pynos.

"Theodore."

"TEDDY!"

"Fine. Teddy. If she curses/hexes you then I will be able to punish her. Now, Justine takes care of this." _Hmmm. If looks could kill ms. Olson would be an excellent assassin._ "To the front please." Ms. Olson faced Mr. Pynos and waved her wand saying,

"_celto nonenbork_" and immediately Teddy turned into a book. She picked him up and read his title laughing. "Aww it's a book entitled Ella Enchanted. How sweet. How often do you read your favorite book? Twice a week?" She threw the book down and the class roared with laughter at the devilish slytherin.

"Excellent. Your first time-" A small boy that looked like a first year ran into the room.

"Professor Granger! Professor Granger! Its Garion!" Immediately Hermione ran with him yelling over her shoulder

"CLASS DISSMISSED!"

"Professor He was found with a bloody nose and he was throwing up everywhere he's got a few broken ribs and more! To the hospital wing!" After bursting through the doors she saw her son laying on a bed and next to him sat Professor,

"**_MALFOY! _**What are you doing here!" She ran to her son's side, "What happened? Tell me sweetie what happened? Tell me please." Garion didn't answer but Draco did.

"He was beaten up by an unhappy student and will be reprimanded."

"Who did this?" She hissed.

"George and Rei." She then whirled on him and literally attacked him, Victor Krum had only just come in to visit when he saw his ex wife fly onto Draco. He immediately ran to pry her off the restrained Draco.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF! MY SON IS ALL I HAVE BECAUSE OF YOU!" After kicking and screaming for about 5 minutes she passed out, Draco and Krum supported her body and brought her to a near by bed.


	5. Detention with Daddy

COMMENTS

Inmydreamworld: I love evil too. Evil so sexy. ) Wait till you get to know Rei better though. She may not be as evil as some may hope but Just wait and see!

Sla: Don't worry Im updating as fast as I can, while livin life as normally as possible!

ThE DaRkeSt EyE: Cool cool! I love that people are reviewing!

beeker986: Thanks soo much! I hope I don't disappoint!

DramioneFan: I hope you like the twists and turns the story takes!

Mizzlilme: Thanks so much! Ill be extremely pleased if this is your favorite story!

Alenor: Well, we'll just have to wait and see )

Pandi, fi, laurenmm80, Amrawo: Thanks so much!

Note: I kind of changed this chapter from what I originally had. Maybe once the story is complete Ill insert it as an alternate chapter cause it should flow alright. shrugs

* * *

Chapter 5: Detention With Daddy

She woke up at a quarter to six. Standing beside her, holding her hand, and crying were her son.

"Garion? What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Mum! I'm sorry. They said that they wanted to pay you back for giving someone a hard time and that since they can't do it to you they were going to do it to the person that is just like you. Me!" Pulling him up onto the hospital bed she held him, speaking soft words to subside his internal pain and struggles.

"I'm proud of you. Don't you forget that. I. . . " She paused and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls, "Please tell me you didn't see anything. That I did." He smiled and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that because it's 'a terrible thing to do' and besides it was his spawn that did it so I am proud of you!"

"You need to go to rest, they really did a number on you didn't they?" he shrugged. "Good night baby. I'll see you in classes soon." Lifting herself out of the bed and tucking Garion in she made her way to the great hall and ate with Ron, Harry, and the rest of the staff.

* * *

She told them what had happened to Garion.

"Bastards." Was all they could say after their stunned silence?

"I get to hold a detention with _his,_" she pointed to Malfoy, "_wonderful _son." With that said it seemed like he knew they were talking about the incident and detention because he came striding towards the.

"Terrible trio. Granger a word." It was more of a command than a request. She stayed sitting and held her ground.

"He's **_not_** getting out of det-"

"I'm going too."

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me damn it!"

SMACK!

"The fuck was that for?"

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever cuss at me again!" The entire Great hall became quiet, everyone stared at an outraged Hermione and Draco. "_If you find it so important to be there come._" She said it all in a hiss and Draco shivered at being the center of attention and the one at the mercy of Granger.

"What time does it start?"

"You both have twenty minutes. Don't bother being late or else you and your son will deal with the consequences. Got it?"

"Like milk." Rolling her eyes she looked at the silent dinner hall.

"Its dinner isn't it? THEN EAT!" Everyone quickly scuffled to put something on their plates and begin eating again.

* * *

Hermione ran to the library to gather some of books for her detention. Most of them were on muggle history, dictionaries, and a book for herself. Smiling she ran to her class with 5 minutes to spare. The Malfoy's still hadn't arrived yet. After 7 minutes the two ran into the room out of breath. Frowning Hermione started,

"You're late by," looking at her watch, "Two minutes." She looked at the two and motioned to the two desks in the front of the class. "Since you **both** were late I shall add another 40 minutes to detention."

"Whys that **_Granger_**?" asked Professor Malfoy.

"Well, **_Malfoy_** because you were both late two minutes I am going by my standard I set for everyone. Multiply the amount of a minute they were late by ten and that's how long they were supposed to stay after. So I don't recommend either of you being late next time. You are lucky I did it by minutes instead of hours or days." Turning to George she handed him a book.

"The fuck is this?"

"Well there is no fucking in this book or about it you read it. Can you do that young Mr. Malfoy?" He just grumbled in his seat. "I guess so then. You will read this and when you are done you will come up to my desk and grab the worksheets for it."

"I'm sorry, Worksheets?"

"Well, yes, that's what I said. Did I stutter? And here," she handed him a copy of the book, "Since you are in detention too, for so graciously insisting upon it, You can do the same." Glancing at the title he threw it down.

"There is no fucking way I am reading about muggle histories!" Screamed the outraged Draco and George Malfoy.

"THEN ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR HOGWARTS LIFE IN MY DETENTION DOING NOTHING BUT STARE AT THE COVER!" She threw the book back at Draco and it hit him in the face.

"FUCK!"

SMACK!

"That is the LAST TIME YOU FUCKING SMACK ME!" He launched himself out of the chair and tried to tackle Hermione, but she immediately pulled out her wand and ran to the other side of the classroom.

"Don't you _dare._"

"YOU smacked ME!"

"I told you not to cuss at me again! Now Chill out!" she muttered the body binding spell and he fell to the floor ridged as a board. "GET TO WORK!" she screamed at Garion who was looking at his father with uncertainty. But jumped to work after she screamed at him. His detention ended at 12:40 leaving his father behind after an angry glare from Hermione.

"Are you going to behave now _Malfoy?_" She took off the curse on his head so he could respond.

"Yes madam." Although he was being completely sarcastic she levitated him out her class and onto the Quidditch pitch and once she was back in her class she released him from the body bind. Sighing she went to bed, locking all her doors with spells and muggle locks on the way.

* * *

I am honestly unsure about this chapter because I think its better than the original chapter but please give me honest reviews on this one cause Im not sure if I should continue with it.


	6. Turn to You

I am soo sorry I havent written sooner its just been so freakin crazy! Trust me I got most of this stuff written by hand first because god.

COMMENTS!

sango-chan - You have been officially written in. HAPPY NOW? Lol.

Alenor - He eventually gets to her but for now you just get to wait for it for a bit )

fikitte - Im glad you stumbled o nit too

Just a quick message to everyone. This story even though it may seem to climax earlier, wont end soon. This story is sort of like sex, sometimes there is only one climax and its okay sex but great sex is when its climatic repeatedly! Sorry if its kind whoacreepy a noalogy for yall but its true!

Chapter 6: Turn to You

The next day for Hermione was extremely stressful. The entire time she felt haunted by his stares. She couldnt feel safe anymore, not even in the privacy of her own rooms. This particular morning while she wsa putting up Hogsmeade notices, Nevil, approached her in the hall. Hermione noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that he was sweating and fidgeting, so she decided to speak softly.

"How are you, Nevil?"

"Fine, . . . err . . . I'm good. Look you know how the staff has to attend the Halloween Ball? Well, Lavender and Parvati dont want to go with me. . . and they said to ask you and I thought about it and I was just wondering if you wanted to go? . . . umm with me." He had said it all so fast she barley had time to catch the last part and let it register in her mind. Smiling she took his hand.

"I would love to." Then a cold voice came from the shadows.

"Honestly you traitor, you can do much better than fuck-it-up Longbottom."

"You werent that great anyways. You just left me. And besides why do you care? Was I so good that you cant get enough-"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Dumbledore. _Where did he come from?_ Thought the three. "Now we have a small issue. There was a young girl and her family that had moved to Tokyo. And for some reason she had never attended a magical school yet has the skills of all our upperclassmen. She belongs here in our 7th year. Now, she needs our help."

"What do you mean she needs our help Albus?" He frowned at Draco and Hermione.

"Can you two put aside your differences long enough to help her?" _Trust me we put our differences aside for more than that once._

"Yes." They replied in perfect unison.

"Good. Go into London and take a ride to Barton Mills, Find a woman named Gillian. You will find a girl living with her named Stephanie Fleming. You can travel the magical way on the way back but only take the muggle way there to stay undetected. Be back by this time tomorrow. At the latest!" As they turned to leave he called out, "Nevil a word if you please." What they spoke about Hermione never found out because Draco had grabbed her and pulled her into the potions room. He threw the door shut and pushed her against it.

"Wha-?" She never finished because his lips collieded with hers in a lust filled kiss. Their hips molded together and anyone who came by may have been surprised to see them that way. And then disgusted. They would have been shocked at the lack of resistance on Hermione's part and the surprise that Draco Malfoy was lip locked with a mudblood. When looking a bit closer it seemd as if Hermione was instigating the entire exchange! Her hands were behind his head pulling him into her more. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled away from him when htey heard a distinct.

"Ahem." They both whirled around to see George and Rei, sitting there with an unusually amused look on their faces. "Daddy. You said it was bad to fratrinize with the lioness and her cubs." Rei played confused really well. Infact she was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, why that is quite hypoctirtical sir, I think we should go." he began to waltz out of the room. "Good night, try to get _some_ sleep tonight." He said in his sing song voice.

"10 points from Slytherin for your son's comment and 15 points to Slytherin for your daughters wonderfully ammusing quote. I'll get Stephanie you stay here." And she left. Draco cursed himself for kissing her and being caught by his children. The thought back to his last year at Hogwarts when he found out that he was in love with the head girl. _Hermione._

_Flash Back_

_Hermione was laying asleep on the couch in their shared common room. THe fire was almost curned out and her lips were covered in a pale blue tint. Her books on the floor and her hair in disarray. The tattoo on her shoulder made it abundantly clear to everyone that she was Draco's and only his. _I'll love you forever even at the end of our days. Love Draco _underneath was a small emerald rose. A single tear ran down his cheek as he knew that she'd hate him for joining the enemy._

_"Darling I love you." Kissing her lips, they began to turn pink with stimulation, he sighed to remember the day she let him touch her like no man before had ever dared touching her. She was no longer a girl but a woman. His woman. He rose from her side and placed a blanket over her sleeping form. He then left her side to pack his belongings and leave to join his father._

_End Flashback_

Hermione left Hogwarts no later than 5 minutes after the kiss. he took the train and dreamed of when Draco first decided to grow up.

_FlashBack_

_Green and silver streamers were all over the common room. Even though he was her arch enemy she still knew his birthday. Sighing she left the common room knowing she wasnt invited to his party. But what did she care? She was Hermione Granger, the girl who knew it all, dated/dating the famous Viktor Krum. So what did she have to worry about? Deciding she was off to take a swim she ran over to the lake. Even though it was the middle of winter she thought the water quite warm. When she reached the lake and transfigured her clothes into a red bikini a golden head rose out of the water and the eyes of warm silver._

_End Flashback_

"Hey wake up." someone poked her. Mumbling she managed to get out a few words that sounded like, No more sex. She felt the warm lips on her cheek. "Her come on Hermione. Baby wake up." the figure said huskily, knowing this would wake her up. Eyes fluttering she sat up. When she looked at her companion she screamed.


	7. To Barton Mills!

I would like to make a small note. I have several updates already written it's just I haven't typed them yet. So, the more you comment back the more likely I am to write more! I have easy at least 20 Chapters ready. So please if you really want to read it makes comments back.

COMMENTS!

Jessijewels: No actually it was George if you read back it says George not Garion. I apologize for the confusing G names but I like those names )

miztiffyXP - Alenor: in this chapter the mysterious person to awake her is . . . Not telling you find out in the chapter )

someone: I try to end at good parts to keep people reading I just wish for more comments. Constructive comments are welcome too )

fikitte: Glad you liked the chapter

sammy102031: You find out soon ) oh by the way I UPDATED! giggle

Chapter 7: To Barton Mills!

"VIKTOR KRUM! What the hell are you doing here?" Here eyes began to water slightly as she remembered all the pain he had caused her. She was able to handle the fights, name calling, infidelity, and abuse but then he began to drink and do drugs in front of Garion.

"Well, I saw you get on and Albus asked me to come with you." Little did Hermione know that this wasn't the real Viktor Krum but Draco in disguise. _Why would Dumbledore do that? Harry, Ron, and I thought he knew all!_

"Fine, let's go." He began to help her up but she smacked his ands away. "Don't touch me." _Why not?_ Draco thought.

"Where to Gilly's home sweet home?" He asked as he tried to sound bored.

"Dumbledore told you that?"

"Yeah the old fool told me that." She turned to face him in question.

"Old fool?" He stumbled to catch himself on his blunder.

"Umm . . . old pet name." _Way to go Draco you dolt!_

"Ahh, so you two are 'close' now are you? Are you friends or," she gave him a seductive look, "more?" He visibly shuddered that's when she saw _his eyes! Draco's eyes! Ohh, that bastard I got him now! I should kill him! No, I can have some fun with this._

"Gross." She gave him a look of shock.

"But, Viktor! You always loved having two guy one girl threesomes! I loved it! I thought you did too! You said so!" She gave him a pouting look. "There goes your Christmas present."

"What?" He looked genuinely shocked. She sighed dramatically.

"Remember?" His eyes widened, "You don't remember? Oh darling we had such fun times together! We would go into gay bars all the time and wed come out with someone and go have a threesome! It was wonderful! Remember Outback Jack?" He stared at her like she was insane. "Oh how could you forget him? We invited him back practically 5 times! I had fun just watching you two go at it sometimes!" In her mind she was laughing but she couldn't show it on her face or else the jig was up. She made wide doe eyes and stared at him, "It was oh so magical!"

"Yeah, I remember was he the brunette or the blonde?" A giggle almost escaped her but she turned it into a cough.

"Brunette. What blonde? Did you pickup some blonde at the bar when I was gone one night! How could you Viktor!" She mocked cried and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry babe but you know these manly needs," she giggled and he smiled at her, "That's my darling." Straightening she walked out of the compartment.

"Well, I guess were off to Susan's house."

"Gillian's?"

"Now Viktor I never knew you to be unsure of anything before. Well, especially not last night." She purred. She gave him a heavy lidded gaze that made his face flush with a burning and his body a tingling sensation.

"Please, I never was unsure about-"

"Will you two PLEASE GET OFF THE BLOODY TRAIN?" roared an annoyed looking fat, balding train officer. The two apologized and left without another word

Hours Later

"FUCKING CONTRAPTION!"

"Umm actually that is called a-" He glared at her and she couldn't suppress a giggle. She was slightly annoyed that he insisted on driving but his cursing was impossible to resist laughing at. She was also becoming tiered of his constant complaining. Sighing she looked out the window.

"Stupid muggle contraption! What the fuck does it mean _low fuel level?_ God it makes me feel sick. Stupid thing." Hermione made him pull to the side and pulled him out of the car. She climbed into the driver's seat. She looked at him as he stared at her.

"Get in." He quickly got into the car on the passenger's side. "No." She pointed to the back seat. "Okay. I am going to drive. You sit there to not distract me. Got it?" He grumbled something as he climbed into the back of the Jeep. She drove quickly and skillfully to the gas station. _Damnation_ thought the crabby Draco.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She responded, distracted.

"Why do you hate that fag Draco Malfoy?" Hermione immediately jerked back into reality. _Why did he just ask that? Should I give him the truth or a lie? Well, the truth wont kill him._

"Well, during school he had always made fun of me. Then," she was going to make fun of him now, she made a disgusted face and he looked at her as if she was about to throw up, "His hair was always so greasily slicked back. So white. I hated him for . . . for," she pretended to stumbled on the last part.

"Its okay go on." She burst out quickly.

"FOR BLINDING ME!" She was laughing so hard she was crying. After a few moments she recomposed herself she drove back to the train station Draco in tow.

"What are we-?"

"Shut up." She turned angry eyes on him and he slightly shivered at the cold flames erupting from her.

"Herm-"

"Get out of the car." She said in a deadly calm. But he didn't move. "NOW _Draco Malfoy_." She spit out his name.

"How-?"

"Your eyes!" She pulled out her wand and waved it in front of him transporting him onto the platform of the Hogwarts Express. After she did so she sped all the way back to Barton Mills.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Not receiving an answer Hermione walked around the side of the house. Pausing as she heard voices.

"Stop it! I told you to stay inside if you are going to wave that around." Whispered a worried elderly woman.

"Shh! I am trying to protect you! Please get into the safe house! The person at the door may be a bad wizard! Ill get you when all is clear." Hermione decided to make her move stepping out she waved her wand at the two.

"Petrificus Totalis!" But the ice blue eyed girl deflected the curses. _DAMNATION!_

"Expelliarmus!" Came the masculine voice of-

"DRACO!" Came the outraged scream from the girl. The disarming curse was sent Hermione's way and Draco caught her wand with ease. Then for Hermione all went black as she felt something hit the back of her head and fall forward into silver pools of worry.


	8. Leaving Barton Mills

COMMENTS!

sammy102031: Well I try to do my best )

I know! Two updates so soon? What is the world coming too?

Chapter 8: Leaving Barton Mills

Hermione awoke in a strange room. She began to sit up and stretch until she heard footsteps come down the hall. So, quickly she fell back into her sleeping position, closing her eyes just as the door to her room opened. She heard two people quietly whisper to one another as they tiptoed over to her bedside.

"Draco, she looks so peaceful. This cant . . . is the girl you want to mark yourself for! You could do so much better." came the girl's hushed voice.

"Yes, cousin Stephanie. She is." Hermione felt his hand against her cheek. Then it pulled away as she heard the fist against an arm. "Bitch." He looked back to Hermione. "Darling dearest, my first and only true love. Did you really hit her?" He looked back to Stephanie anger so apparent on his face she took a step back.

"Yes. Didn't you see her scare the crap out of me! Plus she could have harmed Gillian! And stop calling me cousin! You know I only pretend to be your cousin so I can be your charity case. Not that it's a bad thing." They shared a small laugh.

"Nah, I have more fun calling you cousin. You know what?"

"What?"

"I want to see you both fight. Muggle way. And wizard way." THUMP. Draco was on the floor. Stephanie had dropped to the floor and pulled the small rug out from under him. He laughed at her as she glared at him. Hermione did her best to keep the shock and fury hidden but Stephanie took the anger and put it somewhere.

"Fight? _The_ Hermione Granger? You might as well kill me now and serve me with chips!" (Fries)

"Sorry Cousin but I taught you some magic and I learned a lot of magic from just watching her. I want her to know what I will do for her. It's her right."

"Why her? You talk about her like a star struck fool! BAKA! Just because," she got up into his face, "You want to screw every pretty face with nice legs and a place for you to put your penis doesn't mean you love them! When you love someone and forever you are bonded to them. You are bonded now and forever. Its eternal commitment. Don't you understand? I left my family because they tried to kill me! I thought they loved me! Do you even know what skeletons she may have in her closet?" she went towards the door. "I'll go with you. Just don't hurt another woman . . . . Or her child."

Hermione waited for Draco to leave but he didn't. He spend most of his waking moments staring at her 'sleeping form.' When he finally sat on the bed he laid beside her not touching her out of some personal respect for her. When he finally fell into a deep slumber she crept out of bed, picked up her wand and looked back towards Draco's sleeping form. She smiled as she brushed some of his slivery hair behind his ear and covered him in comforter that was folded in a corner. Seeing his slightly parted lips reawakened something in her. _Carefully_ she placed her hands on the sides of the bed and leaned in to kiss him. Closing her eyes and inhaling his spicy sent a hand clamped down on the back of her neck causing her to fall forward and slip under him making her squeal in surprise. Then Hermione opened her eyes to see that Draco was doing this in his sleep! Pulling away and gently pushing him down and onto his back. Sighing she took out a bit of parchment she wrote a small note to Draco.

_Draco, I took Stephanie to Hogwarts don't worry about catching up. Take your time. Love, Hermione._

Leaving the note she quickly opened to door to run down the hallway to talk to Stephanie. Knocking on the door she was granted entrance when ice eyes greeted her.

"Yes?" She asked as Hermione walked in.

"Well, we are leaving. Now. Gather your things. Let's go." Stephanie saw red.

"YOU GIVE ME NO TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE TO MY NEW LIFE HERE? I never get to say Goodbye to those who took me in when I had no one?" She hissed angrily.

"You had Draco! You could have gone to him!"

"He is the reason I'm here! My family found out because he sent me a letter and the owl left it on my bed!" A silent tear ran down her cheek but she didn't dream to wipe it away. "He said it was great I was a witch and that I was a going to be his potions successor when he retired! Plus, he liked having a friend to write and visit. Someone he could call a friend." Sighing she turned in a slightly slumped, defeated manner and began down the hall. "My things," she waved her wand, "Can be packed at the wave of a wand." She turned to look at Hermione sadly. "But to lose everything and then finally get something back that can help you and be forced to leave it all behind," she paused as she choked back sobs, "It's much harder to do and take much longer to do, then get over. By going to your world I leave everything. My friends, my life, my home, and my true love!" She finally decided to wipe away her tears. "Don't pity me." Her eyes went from the sad liquid blue to a solid, tough, dry ice. Hermione shivered at the harsh winter there.

"You don't have to worry about that Stephanie." Came Draco's soft voice. Closing her eyes then nodding Stephanie went out of her room and down the stairs. Leaving two sand and concerned teachers. They were worried about this girl they were meant to take home.

* * *

Stephanie walked down the halls of her savior, Gillian's house. It wasn't late at night but early morning. Around six am so she walked to the kitchen to begin her goodbyes and a steady racing river of tears.

* * *

Hermione stayed still until Stephanie began to descend the stairs. Hermione took note of the carefully wiped face, no tears, no redness, and just very sad eyes. No emotions on her face only the internal sadness in her young eyes. Strong arms encircled her sad form. She closed her eyes and leaned into the masculine warmth.

"Do you still want to leave me?" She smiled weakly.

"No. She is too much of a handful." He chuckled then they fell silent.

Opening her eyes she pulled away and turned towards Draco who stood with a slightly saddened face. Sighing she asked the question nether wanted to ask but hung heavilyin the air.

"What are we going to do with her?"


	9. Death's Choices

Chapter 9: Death's Choice

"Be ready in two minutes Stephanie, we are already a half hour behind schedule." Although, Hermione was sitting in the twenty year old tree house and sipping some, English Breakfast, tea she could hear the slight tiredness in Draco's voice. It slipped in diminishing his calm and collected facade. Sighing, Hermione climbed down out of the tree house, bringing her tea with. Since it was fall leaves were in piles everywhere. She was passing by a leaf pile when-

"AHH!" Screamed Hermione as she was tackled into a leaf pile, her assailant tickling her mercilessly. When she saw a golden head of hair she smiled and laughed as he continued his assault. Draco stopped laughing long enough to lean forward and almost kiss Hermione. Looking behind him, she let out a blood curdling scream.

"_Sliencio,_" almsot immediately Hermione's screams were cut short and Draco whipped around and fell to one knee. Two arms grabbed her from behind and tied her to the tree behind her.

"Come my boy, show your bride who you really are," hissed the snake that had silenced her screams. _Voldemort!_ Her mind screamed. 'Draco' walked to her and cupped her face and that was when she noticed, _those eyes aren't storms! They look like dark brow-VIKTOR! _

_Yes my dearest wife it is me._

_Get out of my head!_

_Then you will let me into your pants._

_WHAT? _Hermione was so confused but he just smiled and said.

"You'll see." Yanking Hermione's head back he plunged his tongue into her mouth to taste her fear and before she could bite his tongue off he pulled out and away. Spitting at him she glared and tried to speak.

"BASTARD!" She tried to scream in frustration but no sound came out, only the sound of a hand colliding with her face. Then he waved his wand and he was back to who he was. Then he gave her back her voice.

"Where's Draco? What have you done with him?" She demanded. Viktor just smiled and laughed a dry cynical laugh.

"You're Lover?" he mocked, "My dear, don't you know that I want him dead? The only way he can live is if _all_ his heirs die. BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!" Voldemort was sitting on his dark throne grinning. Out of the shadows of the garden shed stood four men, at their order they opened the shed and out came four people. Draco, George, Rei, and –

"GARION!" Hermione screamed in fear.

"What the bloody hell is this all about? Let the children go you coward!" Roared Draco as he tried to beat down the guards. Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh.

"Crucio!" Garion fell to the floor screaming. Hermione tried to pull out of her bonds, but watching her son in pain made her scream with him. Screaming and crying until everything seemed lost, Voldemort laughed cruelly and lifted the curse.

"Please," came her soft sob, "Please take me instead. Let everyone else go." Viktor walked back up to her grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"Where is the orphan girl?" he gripped her hair tighter to gain his prize of a sharp gasp. "Tell me or the kids die." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she tried to look away from those burning eyes.

"Wh-why do you need her? She's just a girl!"

"Revenge. This one," He pointed at Draco, "was turned against us. He was supposed to be the heir to our lord! But the BITCH made him good!"

"Why didn't you just undo what she's done?" She had a feeling that it was a hopeless cause until she realized that he was actually considering it.

"Master?" He looked to his Lord. "Is this possible?"

"Don't fret my boy, you shall be my heir with the orphan girl as your _personal_ slave. Now, take your bride to be re-wed in this dark ceremony."

"PROFESSOR GRANGER! Please Help us!" Cried Rei, Hermione sent a sad look to the little girl.

"You help them or run they all die Got it?" Unable to answer because her voice was caught in her throat she nodded. "Good muffin." Hermione didn't feel the ropes disappear and his grip on her hair slacken because she was too busy staring into the silver orbs that pleaded for her to say no. _I'm sorry_ she mouthed. Burning tears ran down her face as she looked at Viktor.

"Come my dear, marrying me isn't so bad. Instead of being a flea ridden corpse you have me to ride you instead." Hermione's eyes widened at his raunchy comment, "You can be dead with them or a Queen with me. You will be feared by all and loved my many if they don't you will kill them."

"Please just let me go." SMACK Hermione fell to the ground.

"I refuse to have a weak and caring Queen." Picking her up so she could stand and pulled a ring from his pocket, "This ring I give you will call you by burning you. You wont be able to take it off or speak of its powers in the presence of those outside out circle, unless given permission by one other in our circle." He pulled her into a forceful embrace and his hands were on her butt, "I love you my _sugar coated_,"

Hermione let out a scream and tried to strangle him. There were hoots and cheers while the two wrestled for dominance. _If only Harry could see this. Hermione Granger, no it all book worm wrestling with ex husband current death eater and current dreaded fiancée Viktor Krum!_ She thought before he started to pin her arms down.

"I can't breathe!" He moved back and sat upon her lower stomach when he was positioned he demanded her surrender. In a split second her legs spread and he fell backwards. She got her legs around his neck and she squeezed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Voldemort smile and wave for his guards to back off the two fighting. Viktor's eye's bulged as her legs tightened as she felt his body rip at her, she clenched her legs even tighter then Viktor Krum; professional qudditch player, unloving husband, father to many, wife beater, and secret Death Eater, would never again draw a breath. As his body went limp there was an applause.

"Bravo! Bravo, Bravissimo my dear. Come," Hermione unclenched her legs and stood with her head held high, now her tormenter was gone, she had little yet lots more to fear. Chuckling Voldemort stood and held out his hand. Glaring at him she spoke one word.

"No." She lifted her head a notch higher as a hushed voice in her mind spoke.

_Don't be a fool darling._

_Don't talk to me Draco._

_I'll talk to you when I finally get out of my bonds and lose my guards._

_WHAT! Are you crazy? Don't do anything stupid!_

"My darling lioness. Do you not realize that you have killed your fiancée, not to mention my heir, fell in love with my ex heir, bore his son, and have convinced me to let you and your lover's children live?"

"What will happen to Draco?"

"That depends on you. Do you want to prove yourself a powerful witch?"

"I don't need to prove anything."

"Do you want him to live?"

"Yes," she paused uncertain of what else to say.

"Do you love him?" Hermione looked at Draco who was completely dumbfounded and wasn't working on his bonds anymore.

"Yes. I love him very much." Voldemort smiled and transfigured Hermione's clothes into a silk black gown. The top of the corset had silver lace around the edges and it was laced with silver strings and when the gown flowed down to the floor there were emerald roses around her waist, right where the corset met the skirt was an emerald snake design. Hermione looked into her hands, a small bundle of dark roses filled her hands.

_No Please!_ Looking over at Draco, her eyes began to water, he was in the most beautiful Italian suit, and even a Malfoy could drool over it.

"What's going on? That's my mom!" And there went Garion screaming to be let go and hollering for everyone to be left alone. Hermione walked to him but didn't like Voldemort's eyes on her. Putting a finger to his lips she shushed him.

"Hush now my darling. Everything will be just fine." She began to sing softly into his ear, hugging him.

"_Don't cry my angel, please don't shed one tear, run to your happy place, and I will hope its in my arms."_ Wiping the tears from his eyes she turned back to Voldemort and Draco.

"Well." Said Draco, obviously uncomfortable with the way the other Death Eaters were staring at Hermione.

"Well, what is with the get up? I doubt you got us dressed up for standing around." Voldemort was beside her in a second and caressed her cheek.

"Too true my pet," Hermione flinched at the touch of his hand, "We," he gestured to the other Death Eaters, "Need replacements, for our dear Narcissa has died and you killed our Viktor Krum. So, do you both wish to become part of our dark circle against that fool Dumbledore?" As if he expected them to say no he turned to Draco, "You will have her for your bride and any other woman you wish. You will become my heir and your son after your union will become your heir after you die." Turning to Hermione, "The only choice you get is between me," his hand came out of his robe again and touched the flesh of her breast above the corset of her dress, "or if you want him. Chose wisely my dear. Whomever you chose you are stuck with forever. Make your choice."

It was as if some unknown force had made her walk forward.


	10. Deals

Chapter 10: Deals

Stephanie was safely hidden in the tree house. Long ago she had made an underground secret passage. Only she hadn't been in it for a few years so she no longer knew what was living in it. She had seen bones of old pets but never knew why they were dead. She had watched everything that had transpired. She had seen several hooded figures apparate onto the lawn. They had taken Draco as he had come up the stairs to get her. But, realizing she wasn't in her room the 'hoods' went to find her. Bush she snuck Gillian's family out by taking them into the passage and hid them in the safe house beneath the tree, with a sneakoscope to tell them when danger was near and when the 'hoods' left.

"_Chose wisely my dear. Whomever you choose you are stuck with forever. Make your choice."_ Her eyes drifted to Hermione in the dark gown as she walked to–

"GOTCHA! You little wench! How dare you spy on us. I will teach you a lesson you pretty little bitch." A death eater with brown hair had tried to climb on top of her, no one below heard the commotion, Stephanie was on her back in a very compromising position.

"Get off me!" Stephanie hissed.

"No." Has he tried to pull off her shirt Stephanie managed bite him and turn on her side making him fall off her as the two leapt to their feet Stephanie grabbed on the branch above her and swung her body, squarely kicking her assailant in the chest, making him fall to the ground below. Stephanie quickly dropped down on all fours and hid out of sight.

"What is this treachery?" roared Voldemort.

"Obviously your man cant climb trees. Or should I say couldn't? He's dead."

"Shut up Nott." Voldemort looked at Hermione and Draco and grinned maliciously. "So my heir is your choice then?"

"Yes." He looked at Draco who nodded.

"Good. Now for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" the couple cried out in unison.

"Sorry, Ceremonies. Some old long forgotten ones that should be brought back."

"C-ceremonies? Which ceremonies?" stuttered Hermione. She was freezing in the thin dress. Draco noticed that her lips were turning blue so he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Draco stood to her right and bowed low to his master.

"Why? She is just a girl! She is of no consequence to us." Voldemort smirked.

"We have a history that goes farther back than just young Draco's turn over. But my close friend's son. Mir–"

"I'm here." All heads turned to Stephanie's sudden appearance. Hermione knew the girl would die if she didn't intervene. Walking to Voldemort she rubbed his arm beneath his robe.

"My lord," she purred for him to hear, "Let the girl live, let me take her. I can bring her to the side she belongs to." Voldemort grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Come to my bed when I wish and breed my heir. Not that boy you will soon be marrying. At your agreement she will be your adopted daughter. Magically bound to you and unable to leave without you knowing or permission. You would become her keeper, Draco would be second to you in this. Do you agree?" Hermione didn't like his offer of her becoming his monster's mother.

_I cant he's like 90!_

_Oh come on I'm not _that_ old. _Hermione's eyes widened as she heard Voldemort's voice in her head.

_Why are you in my head?_

_I wanted to know why you found me so repulsive and why you wouldn't want to sleep with me. So tell me why._

_NO! _

_Fine._

"Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione and she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore. She was like that, tossing and flailing for what seemed to her like hours. When Voldemort lifted it he spoke to her aloud.

"Never order me to do anything. Not even in jest." Hermione didn't hear a thing only her son's screams filled her head. She saw him in pain. Her son. Her baby boy. A single tear ran down her face and fell to her left hand. As she stood she smothered out her gown, she picked up Draco's jacket.

"My lord. I will acc–" she paused as she looked at Stephanie, who sat expressionless. Voldemort looked at her with lust and admiration. His fingers twitched in slight annoyance that she had paused.

He decided to probe her mind. He saw a door, the door to her mind, but when he tried to walk through it, it slammed shut with a keep out sign on the front. It was made out of mahonany and was ornately designed.

_In all my years I've never seen a door as beautiful. _The glowing of the sign became brighter and he retreated back into his mind.

* * *

Hermione awakened the next day to the smell of roses. Inhaling the sweet scent she opened her eyes to look at her husband. She felt like she was Head Girl again, having a fling with the Head Boy. But now was different, it was forbidden before but now there was a contentedness that had filled her. She was now a mother of three; Garion, George, and Rei; a wife to the future Dark Lord; Mistress to the current Dark Lord; future Dark Queen; not to mention keeper of Stephanie. Sighing she sat up in bed only to realize that her husband wasn't beside her, she shrugged and looked around her room to realize where she was. 

"Oh, shit."


	11. Surprises for Hermione

Chapter 11: Surprises for Hermione

"A MUGGLE HOSPITAL? What were you thinking?" She paused and rolled her eyes as she held the phone to her ear, "Yes yes I got the roses. What? Oh yes I know they are lovely thank you. I know they are beautiful and-yes but why did you . . . okay. Shut up! What the hell did we do last night? I'm kinda confused Draco. Draco? Hello? DAMN IT DRACO!" She threw the phone across the room and screamed in frustration.

"Miss Granger please be calm. We need you to stay completely still." Came a male's voice from the door way.

"What am I doing here?" She demanded.

"You're having a baby."

"Baby? What baby?" she immediately realized her stomach was HUGE! She began to claw at it.

"Stop that darling. Were here to see Hermione." _That voice._ She looked to see Ron and Harry holding hands.

"What the hell is going on? Ron you're with Lavender and Harry you are married to Ginny! Are you two . . . . together?" Hermione blanched at the thought.

"Hermione. We are so sorry. We didn't mean to stun you but it was Malfoy and Voldemort. . . and you! How could we not need to stun you? Gross!" came Ron's slightly pained voice. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't you dare try to get off topic." She pointed her finger at them.

"We are together, sometimes. But, its only cause we wanted to be respected by society so we married and dated other women. But, it's an on off thing you know? But, now its on and hotter than ever." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Too much info. Now, do you mind clarifying what you meant earlier?" The men's faces got really red.

"You want details?"

"Yes!"

"Well, usually its at my place," said Ron, "And Harry comes over in his rented Police officer uniform and god he's just so sexy," Hermione's mouth was hanging wide open, "and I just like to unwrap him like he's–"

"NO!" Cried Hermione, "I meant what you were talking about Me, Draco, and Voldemort!" The two friends blushed again at their blunder. "Details anything?"

"NO WAY!" they cried in unison.

"Then would you mind explaining to me why I'm in a MUGGLE hospital?"

"No idea. Kind of the closest and . . . are you pregnant?"

"NO!" she screamed in frustration.

"No offense Herms but you don't really look to good. . . . have you gained weight?"

"Obviously! Oh my god . . . Last night!"

"Come on, think about it. We don't want to have to magically induce–Are you okay? " Have they not been there to see it the would never have believed it. Draco apparated into the hospital room as Hermione screamed his name and clutched her stomach. Draco held onto her rocking her and smoothing her hair.

"Hush baby hush. I'm sorry I left you. I love you, I didn't want this to happen." Hermione stopped moving. "Darling?" She looked at him, terrified.

"I'm scared Draco. This," she pointed to her stomach, "cant be human! What grows overnight to be born the next day?"

"What's the matter with you? How cant your remember? You made a pact and we did the ritual. It wasn't easy to see MY WIFE with the BASTARD THAT DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" As he said family a nurse ran in.

"Damn it SIR! You cant be loud! There are sick people here." Turning to Hermione, "Dear, would you like a c-section or the natural way?"

"What are you talking about? I had sex last night!"

"Miss! You could have hurt the baby!"

"I'm only 24 hours pregnant!" Draco sighed and altered the woman's memory. Harry and Ron ushered the nurse out and locked the door then ran at Draco fists flying.

"Bloody hell, PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" Draco, Harry, and Ron were on the floor. Hermione stared at an emerald clad wizard.

"Albus! Where are my children?" Albus looked at her with pity and sorrow in his eyes.

"They are at Hogwarts but they are in the hospital wing. Your delay, Harry and Ron's intervention was all fuel to Voldemort's fury. The least harmed were the George and Rei. Garion has three broken ribs and is currently undergoing the Skelegrow treatment." He paused, with a slight hope she wouldn't ask about Stephanie.

"And Stephanie? Is she all right?"

"She's unconscious . . . she lost a lot of blood and she has six broken bones. We cant put her on skelegrow until her infection is treated. And the infection seems to be spreading." Hermione sat motionless.

"Will she die?"

"No, but she has an old friend with her and she's helping her through it. It will take some time."

"Owww, what is wrong with the baby?"

"They are getting ready to come out. This is why I've come. I'm aparating you to Hogwarts. As long as," he gestured to the boys on the floor, "These fine young gentlemen behave." He unfroze them. Immediately the three jumped up and ran to Hermione. She glared at them, furious that they were fussing over her in competition!

"Stop it. Can I go home now?"

"Now? But Hermione!"

"Don't BUT HERMIONE me! I want to go AHH!" She clutched the nearest thing to her, Draco's arm, and squeezed for dear life.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" screamed Draco at Hermione's deadly grip.

"Home! Hospital wing! Anywhere but here!" Hermione cried and cried, but in a flash she saw the white walls of the hospital wing. A few minutes later the pain subsided, finding out it was only false labor. Upon hearing the news she paled then flushed with anger.

"HOW MANY MORE FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?"

* * *

I know long time no type. But, I have tons of chapters already hand written and sorry I haven updated in a long time. But, well, I have showchoir, musical, band, forensics, school, and at some point life thats keeping me from typing these up. So, Now that Ive updated you get to review! Have fun reviewing! PLEASE oh PLEASE review 


	12. Ending too soon

Sorry guys this story isnt going anywhere. Besides no one reads it. I'm trying a different approach. But I havent completed it mentally yet so!!! Yall get to wait. Sorry for yall who did read it but its too much work for nothing.


End file.
